So Full
by Wolvmbm
Summary: Raven tells her daughter the story of the first time Garfield Logan cooked for her. BB/Rae


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

**_Author Notes: Well BB/Raven Fans, here another BB and Raven story told by Raven to her daughter Elizabeth Logan_**

* * *

It was a quiet night in the Logan household as Raven Roth-Logan and her daughter Elizabeth Logan were awaiting Garfield Logan, the husband, father and cook of the household, to be done finishing preparing dinner.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," stated Elizabeth, "When is Daddy going to be done?"

Raven looked at her four year old and responded, "If your father knows what's good for him, it will be soon dear. How about I tell you a story to take your mind off the waiting?"

"Okay, I like your stories mommy," stated Elizabeth.

"Well let see, if I can recall a story…" Stated Raven

**_Begining flashback_**

"So full, so very full," I thought to myself.

"Who knew that he could cook that well," stated another part of my mind.

"I don't know I would rather have a second helping, and I'm not thinking about the food," called out a more outgoing part of my mind.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter," I told the emotion.

"Hey, I'm not the one with inner feelings for the little apple dumpling," declared the outgoing emotion again, " In fact, the way he put some of syrup on those pancakes makes me want to get the bottle and together we can do some other things with it…"

"Stop it," I responded, "Now, I will admit that it was a nice gesture of him to try to make breakfast for me, but that is all. Now please be quite and try to let me meditate."

"Fine, but we both know that you're harboring some feelings for him," said the outspoken voice again.

However as I sat on the rooftops in order to recollect myself for my morning meditation, I start recall the events that have just transpired moments ago…

The sun slowly reflects it light in the water as I see the new day approaches. I was fully dressed and was heading into the kitchen area to fix my morning tea. My nose soon picks up the smell of eggs being cooked along with some pancake batter. I turned around and saw Beast Boy, cooking on the stove.

"Hey there beautiful," he called me, "About time you catch a whiff of my cooking."

Feeling slight surprised I responded with an eyebrow rose, "You can cook?"

"Well yeah, you don't think I don't always eat microwave Tofu all the time."

I thought about this slightly new development that surprise me greatly, and asked him, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but who taught you how to cook?"

"It was Rita, you know Elastic-girl," he said to me about his adopted mother, "I guess I owe it all to her. During my time on the Doom Patrol they all tried to teach me how to survive better in the real world in their own special ways. Cliff would teach me the ways of using my strength better, while Negative man taught me how to scout better and always try to be a bit fair towards others. Mento taught me the ways of using my brains instead instincts, but I barely listen to those lessons anyway. It was Rita, who was the most sympathetic to me, that taught me the values of cooking for myself."

"Oh," I quietly said silently.

"Yeah, I mean Rita was always there for me, even if she often sided with Mento during our arguments. She would always try to help me be a better person."

"Wow," I responded. Then I look over at what he was cook, "Eggs and pancakes batter? I must say that a bit of a leap even for you."

"Well when it's for a good cause. I must say that even I have to bend some of my rules of eating. Besides, it seems to be too late for animals within these eggs as they are already sprayed with chemicals and can't be heated enough to reform the animals inside."

"Oh and what's with the pancake batter?"

"Can't a guy try to make his favorite breakfast meal without interruption?"

"You eat pancakes."

"Yeah, from time to time I do. It was my favorite meal as a kid and one that Rita tried to teach me when I was on the Doom Patrol. I never forget it that moment when I first tried to serve them my work of art. Although unlike you, it too took me a while to master it."

"So you practice on your cooking? Wow, just when I thought you couldn't amaze me before."

He flipped up the last pancake into the plates that were for him and me. While he got the most pancakes he still spread out a few along with the eggs he made for me.

"Bon appetite madam," he said as he gave me my food.

Then he went into the refrigerator to get his soymilk, some butter, some jam, and orange, non-pulp, juice out. He also went into the cupboards to find some syrup and he place all of that on the table.

"Are you willing to try some syrup, Raven?" he asked me, "Or how about some jam?"

"I'm capable of doing things for myself Beast boy, but I do thank you for asking," I responded.

"Aha, now this is a breakfast for me. Just soft and light enough for us to eat, right, Raven?"

I looked down at the plate below me and I thought to myself, "_Where's the tea?"_

"Oh yeah, I knew I forgot something," and within a few moments he made me tea, just the way I like it.

"You remembered?" I asked.

"How can I forget how you make your tea each day? I mean it's not that hard enough to remember once I saw you do it once or twice for a re-fill in the morning."

"Wow," I thought to myself, "He remembered how I made my morning tea?"

There was a moment of silence between us before I tried again to break the tension.

"So Rita taught you how to cook," I asked him.

"Yep, even though I was strictly vegetarian, I was taught the ways of culinary arts."

"Wow, I didn't know that you of all people would know that word."

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me Raven," he said as I sensed him feeling slightly hurt by my previous comment.

"Sorry," I quickly responded, "It just that what you're telling me is a bit too much to take in."

"It's alright Rae, I know it seems weird at first, but wait until you taste my cooking."

I was confused as of why he had to his skills showed it to me instead of the others, "Why are you doing this?"

"Well, would you accept the reasons being because I care about you? Or that maybe because I want you to think that I can cook anything else besides tofu. Now come on and eat a piece of food."

As I started to take a small bite as he watched me. I decided to prolong the moment to savor the taste that he made of the fluff within the pancakes.

It almost felt that I was floating on air, I mean the taste was light as a feather and it was almost as if I was in the sky itself.

I quickly swallowed the feeling and I felt kind of sad for it to end. He watched me with a grin on his face.

"You like it don't you?" he asked me.

I decided to be honest with him as he was with me, "I'm willing to admit that it was an enjoying taste."

The rest of the breakfast went on slowly as each bite was more enjoy as the last one. Soon I place a napkin to my lips to clean off any remains of the mess.

"Thank you," I tired to tell him but the napkin was in my way.

"What did you say Raven?" he asked me.

"Thank you for making breakfast for me," I told in a straight monotone voice.

"Hey, I would always cook for your Rae, if you need me to," he told me.

**_End flashback_**

"And he continued on cooking for you, Mommy?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yep, even long after we got married Lizzie," stated her father, an adult Garfield Logan, who finally delivered the food to his family.

"And he keeps on getting better each time," stated Raven, "So you better eat up if you want to have a good appetite like your father and me."

"You got it mommy," stated Elizabeth.

_**That night after Elizabeth was put to bed….**_

"You know Gar," state Raven as they were heading into the own bedroom, Raven turned and placed her hand on his chest, "That was a great meal you cooked for us, but I'm still hungry."

"Well lets see if we can fill you up, Madame," he responded after he lifted her up and carry her to her bedroom.

There the bed was covered in plastic and on top of the plastic cover was a chocolate syrup bottle.

"You remembered?" asked Raven.

"Yep, I mean how could I forget that my wife had a sweet tooth for some candy apple Gar," he told her. Then he kissed her and the rest of the night was a blur of love and sweet.

**The End**

_

* * *

_

**_I hope you all have a safe and happy thanksgiving and I also would like for you to guess which emotions were within this story_**


End file.
